


Auction

by Satine86



Series: Elevator AU [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor Auction, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “Phillip,” she said slowly. “Are you part of the bachelor auction?”“Maybe a little bit?”





	Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Carwheeler Week day 5: AUssssssss 
> 
> Every other thing I'm posting for this I've had written for a while, yet I had nothing for AU day (me, of all people). Then I wrote a sequel to Elevation. I hope you enjoy the silliness.

“Hi, are you busy?” 

Anne looked up to find Phillip leaning into her office, and smiled. “Would matter if I was? Aren’t we supposed to drop everything for the big cheese?”

“Ha, ha.” Phillip remained hovering in her doorway, one hand on the knob and the other braced against the frame. She knew he wouldn’t come into her office fully until he was invited. He was a bit like a vampire that way.

“I have a few minutes. What’s up?” 

He hastened inside, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat before her desk. Even in a polished suit he looked frazzled, his knee jostling nervously as he sat there. Anne narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Phillip? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m an idiot?” He gave her a tight smile.

She folded her arms on her desk, and tilted her head at him. “What happened?” 

“Well, you see, it was a progressive amount of stupidity.” He shut his eyes, face pinched. “A few months ago some people from a charity auction asked me to do something, and since it was for charity, I couldn’t say no. Even though I didn’t want to do it. And then I just kinda… forgot about it.”

“You mean you selectively blocked it from your brain.” Anne laughed. 

“Sure. That. Then everything was going on with us, and that distracted me even more.” 

“I told you I could be distracting.” 

Blue eyes popped open. “It’s been very nice.” 

“Anyway,” she said pointedly, even as a smile crept onto her face. “You have this charity auction and…?”

“See, it’s a thing that happens every year around the holidays. It’s kind of a big deal?”

Anne frowned while she thought for a moment. She knew of a couple high society charity events this time of year. Usually swanky parties with rich people willing to shell out a crapton of money at the end of the year. Although there was only one she could think of that would make Phillip this nervous. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Phillip,” she said slowly. “Are you part of the bachelor auction?” 

“Maybe a little bit?” 

“Oh, my god.” Anne couldn’t help it, she started laughing. “How did you even agree to that in the first place? To be paraded around in a public setting and then go on a date with a stranger. It’s your worst nightmare.”

“They kept talking about research grants and sick kids and I felt bad saying no. Then I forgot, so it’s this weekend. And now I can’t back out last minute. I would be a complete asshole if I did.” 

“Even if you tell them you’re not technically a bachelor?” Anne lifted her eyebrows.

“They don’t really care unless you’re married, or engaged. Besides, they have no rule that says your date can’t bid on you.” He gave her a charming smile. 

“So you want me to get all gussied up and go to some black tie charity gala to bid on a date with my own boyfriend?” 

“Yes.” He nodded. “That’s exactly what I want you to do. Or you can look at it as a night out with lots of champagne, and you’re helping your idiot boyfriend save face? Besides, I’ll cover whatever the winning bid is.”

“Okay, I’ll do it. Of course I’ll do it. I just have two questions.” 

“Shoot.” 

“Will we actually go on the date I’m biding on?” 

“Of course.” 

“Okay, and what’s my limit?”

He thought about that for a second before replying. “Whatever it takes to win?” 

“You want me to use my discretion? But what if there’s a handsome doctor to bid on? Or what if someone decides to bid really, really high and I’m not entirely sure you’re worth it?” 

“Anne, don’t be cruel.” 

“You know I'm teasing. I would only ever bid on you.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “You don't have to worry.”

“Okay, this is good.” He let out a big sigh. “This went a lot better than I expected.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Everything goes better than you expect because you always expect a disaster.” 

“Then I'm always pleasantly surprised.” He shrugged and she laughed. “Now I'll let you get back to work.” He stood up, looked around as if he had misplaced something, then headed for the door.

“Phillip?” Anne called softly. He turned around, brows arched. “Aren't you forgetting something?”

“Right! Important thing.” Phillip crossed back to her desk, moved around the side and leaned down to kiss her, his hand cupping the back of her neck. He stole a few more quick kisses before straightening up.

“Now see, why wouldn't I bid on that?” She smiled up at him.

His answering smile was a little crooked, and more than a little enamored. “I’ll see you later?”

“By the elevator at five-oh-five. On the dot.” She grinned. 

“I still love and hate that thing in equal measure.” 

“At least now you have a distraction whenever you ride in it.” 

“Again, it’s been very nice.” He laughed and once again headed to the door. 

“At least you haven’t been trapped again.” 

He cast her a worried look over his shoulder, hand on the doorknob. “Don’t jinx it, please?” 

“Maybe we’ll get trapped at the charity thing.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Oh, god. Don’t say that.” Phillip frowned and opened the door, peeking his head out into the hall and looking left and then right.

“Why do you always do that? Everyone in HR already knows we’re dating.”

“I just don’t want them to think I’m monopolizing your time, or letting things slide just because I’m the boss and we happen to be dating.” 

“Sweetheart? I’m going to let you in on a secret. Everyone on the floor ships it.” 

“They what?”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Everyone thinks we’re cute together, and they know full well how little you’re actually down here. Hell, I even think there’s an office pool for our official mash-up name.” 

“Mash-up name?” His lip curled as he thought that over. “Like, what? Phanne?” 

“I’m putting that in the running!” She excitedly scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

“Please don’t.” 

“Nope, it’s happening. I hope it wins.” 

“I’m leaving.” 

“Good, stop distracting me.” 

He shot her an incredulous look before sneaking out the door. Anne giggled to herself and returned to her work. 

 

***

“This place is unbelievable.” 

Lavish was a word she might use to describe the ballroom the auction was being held in. Opulent, perhaps. Mostly it was extravagant. She couldn’t even begin to put a price tag on the whole thing, and that was before the bidding had even started. 

“It’s something.” Phillip snagged two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Anne. 

“How have you never been roped into this before, by the way?” 

“Luck and strategically fleeing the city.”

“I see.” She laughed and took a sip of campaign. A young woman in a sleek black dress with a white sash approached them. Clearly a uniform of some sort. She held a clutch of thin booklets in her arms. 

“Will you be bidding tonight, ma’am?” she asked Anne with a smile.

“I will be bidding tonight!” Anne replied enthusiastically. 

The young woman passed Anne one of the black booklets with a nod, and moved on. Anne handed off her glass to Phillip and flipped open the cover. In the front was a list of the items to be bid on, art pieces and antiques. The whole auction was rather extensive Anne realized. The back section of the booklet, however, was dedicated to the bachelors. 

Full color photos and a little bio took up each page. Anne was enthralled, her eyes scanning over them all. 

“Who do we have? Oh, there IS a doctor. And a senator!”

“State senator,” Phillip clarified, peeking over her shoulder.

“Oh shush. This is amazing.” She kept flipping until she found Phillip. The photo they used was a stuffy headshot for work, and the bio was relatively impersonal but gushing all the same. The date offered was clearly something set up by the event coordinators, and Anne was struck by how entirely Un-Phillip like the whole thing was.

“Wait,” she said and pointed at the bottom of the page. “Is that what bidding starts at?” 

“Yeah.”

“That’s a lot!”

“Rich people and charity.” He shrugged. “They just fling money at it until they feel good about themselves.” 

She patted his cheek. “Good thing you’re worth it.”

“I think you mean good thing I’m fronting the bill.”

“That too.” Anne tucked the booklet under her arm and took her glass back from Phillip. Then she linked her other arm with his and they went to look at the art pieces on the display. 

 

***

 

The bachelor auction was the finale of the night. At one point Phillip was swept backstage in order for the event staff to make certain he was presentable. Which Anne thought was silly considering he looked immaculate in his tux without so much as a hair out of place. Although Anne thought he was just as handsome when he was in an old tshirt on the weekends and his hair mussed from constantly running his hands through it. So maybe her opinion was a little biased. 

She stood by patiently while they went though some of the other bachelors, a couple of them drew some good money in a few heated bidding wars. But everything remained good natured, and Anne thought it ridiculous but kind of fun nonetheless. 

Then it came time for Phillip’s turn. To the casual observer he seemed relatively at ease, but Anne knew better. She only hoped he wouldn’t end the night with an actual panic attack. She was fully aware of how he sought her out in the crowd and she flashed him a smile when their eyes met. 

He marginally relaxed. Then the bidding started. 

It wasn’t surprising that a few paddles went up at first. The amount quickly climbing from the starting bid. It was for charity, after all, as the announcer mentioned frequently. Interspersed in the bidding were tidbits about Phillip, things she was certain he had told them backstage. 

As the bidding went higher and more and more bidders started backing out, Anne finally raised her paddle. There were a few other women still in the running, and the amount kept going up. The longer it went on, the more frustrated Anne became. More for Phillip’s sake than anything, she could tell the longer he stood up there, the more anxious he got. 

Anne was vaguely surprised when a woman in an elegant hunter green dress stopped by her side. It was difficult to guess her age, her face having that botoxed look of indifference, but Anne was certain she was older than her and Phillip. 

“I would suggest you stop, darling. Phillip Carlyle is one of the most eligible bachelors in the country, let alone the city. I intend to win this bid.” 

Without breaking the woman’s gaze, Anne raised her paddle definitely when the auctioneer got back to her. “Are you sure about that?” 

She gave Anne a once over, eyes narrowing slightly. Judging. “Quite.” Then she called the next bid. 

“I’m going to have to disagree. You see, Phillip came here with me and he’ll leave with me.” Once again Anne raised her paddle. “And I’m not leaving until I win.” 

“You have plenty of spirit, I’ll give you that. But do you have the money to back it up?” She lifted her head high and raised her paddle before calling out. “Fifty-thousand dollars.” 

There was a stir among the guests. No one had jumped that far in a single bid. Up on stage Phillip was staring in shock, along with the auctioneer. In the ensuing fuss Anne took the time to whisper to the woman.

“Oh, bless your heart. I might not come from money, but I know your type. And if I were you I wouldn’t go up another cent, is that clear?”

“And what are you going to do, little girl?” 

“Try me and find out.” She smiled sweetly. 

Once again the woman narrowed her eyes, then she made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and stepped away from Anne, her paddle down. Anne pulled herself up to her full, considerable height and raised her hand for the final time.

“Fifty-thousand, one dollar.” 

The auctioneer glanced toward the woman in green, she shook her head discreetly. With a cry of ‘sold!’ Phillip was free, but instead of heading backstage like the others had, he immediately hopped off the stage to make his way to Anne. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Do you know who that woman is?” 

“Sort of. She’s known for making the rounds.” 

Anne frowned, puzzled. “How do you mean?”

“I mean she has a very particular list of rich men in the city that she... checks off. That isn’t the first time she’s come onto me, but definitely the most overt.” 

“She’s very, um, dedicated to her cause. Either that or she just likes blowing fifty grand at the drop of a hat.” 

“I think I might be the last? At least if rumors are true.” 

“Well.” Anne snorted. “You can just remain unchecked then.” 

“Hopefully they’ll catch on now that you’ve staked your claim. Thank you again for whatever you said to get her to backoff.” 

“Are you sure though? I might need to mark my territory a little more clearly.” 

He was laughing now. “Did you have a plan for that?” 

Anne did have a plan for that. So in the middle of the crowded ballroom with more than a few eyes on them, she looped her arm around his neck and kissed him. His response was immediate, his hands going to rest on her waist as he returned her kiss. 

“That might do it,” he said when they eventually broke apart. 

“Can we leave now?” 

“Please.” He took her hand and started leading her toward the exit. 

“Who’s place is closer? Yours or mine?” 

“I could point out that we are currently in the very swanky ballroom of a very swanky hotel.” 

Anne gasped, nudged his shoulder teasingly. “How sordid after I just bid on you. We haven’t even had the date yet and you’re already suggesting we spend the night together?” 

“Yeah, you can check me off your list,” he said. Anne had to cover her mouth to keep from cackling out loud. 

“When you put it like that…” She giggled. “Maybe I’ll check you off more than once?” 

He sputtered with laughter, and they were both still giggling even after they had checked in and gotten a key from the front desk. Phillip had an arm around her waist as they headed to the elevators. 

“Don’t say it,” he warned. “You’ll curse us.” 

“If we did get stuck in the elevator, I promise I would be extra distracting.” 

Phillip mulled that over as they waited for their elevator to arrive. “That’s appealing, but I’d still rather not be trapped in an elevator again.” 

Anne turned her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Just as she did so she caught sight of a familiar green dress exiting the bathrooms across from them. The woman looked just as remote and indifferent as before. At least until her gaze landed on Anne, curled against Phillip, then her face soured. 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Phillip gently guiding Anne inside. She waved at the woman over his shoulder.

“Have a good night!” she called just as the doors were starting to close. “I know I will!”

The look on the woman’s face was priceless, and it did distract Phillip from the elevator ride. He was laughing too to hard to notice much of anything.


End file.
